The present invention generally relates to a bag for carrying articles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bag for carrying laundry and miscellaneous articles associated with laundering the articles contained in the bag. The bag is particularly suited for carrying by an individual over his or her shoulders.
Of course, tote-type bags are generally known for carrying articles. Such tote bags are particularly useful for traveling and the like. Another known tote-type bag is a laundry bag useful for the individual in carrying his laundry to, for example, a laundromat.
Typical laundry bags are made of a fabric and are shaped to form an enclosed volume when gathered. Often, such laundry bags are provided with a drawstring for enclosing an opening at the end of the bag through which clothes, laundry or other articles are inserted for carrying thereof. Such laundry bags are often difficult to load and to unload.
Furthermore, these known types of laundry bags can be difficult and cumbersome to tote both to and from the laundering location.
Known laundering bags further suffer from the drawback that a single compartment is only provided in which everything required for laundering must be carried. Therefore, laundry detergent, bleach, fabric softener, change or money for operating the machines, and the like, must either be placed in the laundry bag with the articles therein or separately carried.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved tote, particularly for carrying articles to be laundered and miscellaneous articles associated with the laundering process.